1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to hinge assemblies and, particularly, to a hinge assembly used in a foldable electronic device having a top cover and a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, are popular for their portability. In the foldable electronic device, a cover is rotatably connected to a main body via a typical hinge assembly.
The typical hinge assembly often includes a fixed bracket, a rotary bracket rotatable relative to the fixed bracket, an elastic member, a plurality of friction washers, a fixed member fixed to the fixed bracket, a rotary member fixed to the rotary bracket, and a shaft running through the above components. The fixed member forms a plurality of protrusions on an end surface, and the rotary member defines a plurality of slots on an end surface. When the protrusions engage with the slots, the rotary bracket can be positioned in desired positions relative to the fixed bracket.
However, two elements, the rotary member and the fixed member, are needed in the hinge assembly to position the rotary bracket in the desired positions, thus the manufacturing cost of the hinge assembly is high. In addition, the rotary member and fixed member of the hinge assembly occupies a larger space.
Therefore, a new hinge assembly is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.